Cooper Comeback
by Name here Cooper
Summary: This Cooper Gang is back together! I suck at summary's. It's all lovey dovey until chapter 6
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beginning Anew

I do not own Sly characters such as Betley, Sly, Murray, or Carmelita. All trade marked to Sucker Punch Productions™. However, Talone, Cassy, Prim, and Tusk are trade marked to me, Your Name Here Cooper™

Sly could here Carmelita's voice in the distance "I'll find you Cooper, you lying thief!"

_Ahh well_he thought _She was better on my tail_

He couldn't help being a little guilty after that Kaine Island incident, but things didn't work out between the two, so he decided to go back with his gang. He was rail walking down to the blinking safe house gadget, but there was already 4 new members he had never seen before. One was a dark red male Akita by the name 'Tusk' which to Sly, made no sense at all. This was the first member to greet him. "You must be Sly Cooper, of the notorious Cooper family. Bentley and Murray are in there" he said pointing with his muzzle. "Thanks 'Tusk'" Sly replied. He opened the door to see Bentley in his wheelchair, and Murray with 3 other Females in the room. 1 of which was Penelope. Bentley was the first to look. "S—Sly? Is that you!" The nasally voice was practically shuddering. "It's me pal, things got kinda rough with Carm, so I decided to come back, sorry for giving no notice what so ever, but thank god I still had my binocucom in my pouch!" He said happy to see his gang again. "I—I…Don't believe it!" Murray said running over to sly and giving an enormous bear hug. Sly practically choked to death at the grip of his old pal. It was a haughty voice that spoke now "Sly eh? Heard some stories about you, but never got to see you in real person" It was the new recruit by the name Talone. She was a pretty grey wolf with dark wavy hair. She started circling around Sly. "Hmm you look like you just finished a Gymnastics Meet." She said observantly. Sly was confused trying to figure out if that was a compliment, or an insult. "Uhh….thanks?" He said confused. "Don't mention it" She replied, as slumping back to the couch to watch the TV.

CRASH!

*AWOOOO* A figure burst into the window and shot machine guns into the ceiling. Sly shook pieces of glass out of his fur.

"Damn it Prim, what did we say about that? Now we have to pay for ANOTHER window!" Murray said, knowing he would have to pay for it.

"Sorry" The Doberman replied, solemnly.

"Who's this?" He questioned. Bentley spoke "This is Sly Cooper! The master thief!" Bentley said, still in shock Sly had come. "Ah I've heard a lot about you, and your reputation. It's good to see ya mate!" He said, shaking his hand. It was Tusk that came in. "I heard a crash, is everyone alright.?" He questioned. "Yeah" Sly said. "Prim made a dynamic entrance. I got a little glass in my fur, but I'm fine. "Alright" Tusk said, sleepily. It was, after all, 9:00 pm. "Im going to bed, I don't wish to be disturbed!" He sounded even more tired. "You got it!" Sly said.

Everyone in the room was sounding sleepy and called positions. "I'll take the couch!" Murray said. "Alright Pen, lets go to our room" Bentley said. "Wait!" Sly called after him. "Yeah?" Bentley replied. "Who's that last girl, you didn't tell me her name, not to mention that I didn't even get to meet her!" He said. "Oh, that's Cass, she's kind of shy, so don't make any bad first impressions, she already hates Prim!" He laughed. "Noted… alright you can go. See in the morning!" Sly said sleepily. "He trotted over to Cass, and put his hand out to greet her. She hesitated, but accepted and shook lightly. "Come on! I don't bite!" Sly said. "O---Ok Sly. Are you really a Cooper?" She asked curiously. "The only still living!" He replied, trying to make the mood a little lighter. It did the opposite. She looked puzzled. "Oh—Ok. I'll take the left upstairs room.. if it's fine with you" She sounded frightened of him. "Go ahead I'll sleep anywhere!" He said as she strode off. "Ahh alone" Sly said relaxed trying to figure out his room to sleep in. "Not quiet" Said a voice from behind him. It was Talone, the wolf. "Oh yeah couldn't see you from back here" He remarked jokingly. "Yeah, well I'll get the top left bunk in the upstairs room. You should rest, you look like your tired" She said sympathetically. "Alright, I'll be right up" He assured her. "Alright we know our positions, good night Sly" She said, then kissed his furry cheek and left the room to go upstairs.

He slumped upstairs to where Tusk and Cass were sleeping and headed to the room next to it. And took the bottom bunk. He wasn't aware that Talone was right above him.

_The next worning (I uhh mean the next morning)_

Sly awoke to a warm feeling on his chest, and saw a black clump of hair on it.

_Yeesh! _He thought_ do I have chest hair that bad?_

But he felt breathing on his chest and the hair moving up and down. Oh…my…god, it was Talone! He had not remembered anything from last night involving her, except that subtle kiss, and a shoulder to cry on for the Carmelita thing. None the less it felt comforting having her laying with him. It was a cold morning in Paris. He tried to slip away without waking her, which was challenging. He couldn't so he just waited 'till she moved into an easier position. But she wouldn't move. This was going to be a long morning….

Talone's POV

I was sitting in our living room watching some cheesy action-romance movie, when I heard voices outside the door. I thought Tusk was just talking to himself again, but the door opened and a handsome, muscular raccoon was standing there. My jaw hung open. He was a guy I just had to have. He and the gang talked for a while and we called sleeping positions, so when right before I left, I kissed him on the cheek. He must have been REALLY out of it, because he just climbed into the bed I was sleeping in, thinking I was in the top one. Of course I didn't object. It was nice. Luckily, I awoke on Sly's chest, resting my head on his muscular build, seeing a pattern of how out of it he is, he was still asleep. I lopped to the banister to find that Penelope was squeaking at Bentley asking him what the new watch was for. I found no big deal out of the situation, and poured myself some Trix™ cereal. Sly came down after me saying good morning to everyone and seating himself next to me and I blushed as he hugged me and said good morning to me. Prim made some pancakes, but only him and Murray wolfed them down in nearly 6 seconds. Tusk sat there reading the paper and drinking some coffee, which he always seemed to do. The team was planning some heist to get Sly's police record deleted and take the file, so no evidence was found. I was assigned with Sly (YES!) to sneak through the air vent to Carmelita's office. We needed to 'override' her police Constable list so Bentley could hack and destroy it. With Sly's name cleared, we could roam elsewhere.

_That night during the mission_

I'm with Cooper in the air vent when he said something about the cool breeze in the vents. He's always joking. Well when we got to the computer, an alarm sounded when we tried to override it. I swear that turtle better known what he did. Then a fox came in and proudly said "Freeze Cooper! I've got you now!" He said quickly "Get into my hands and I'll launch you to the vents." He was sacrificing himself for me! "_NOW!"_ he said. Crawling through the vent I met up with everyone at the safe house and told them everything.

"We have to find Sly!" Bentley said worriedly. "Calm down Bentley, he's evaded Carmelita many times before, he can do it again." Murray said trying to comfort him. Just then a raccoon outlined figure was shaded at the safe house door. It was him! But when he came in, my smile faded to sorrow. He flopped right as he walked in. He looked unconscious, with his clothes tattered and his skin scarred. "Murray, you go get pain killers, I get him into a nice secure bed for him to rest in, Bentley, analyze his injuries, and Talone, get him anything he needs, He looks bad" He added. He sounded like a leader. At least I would tend to him.

End of chapter. This is just the Begging, the next chapters gonna be epich! Dun Dun Dun……


	2. Chapter 2

Pain In His Veins

Talone was tending to my wounds. "So she zapped you twice? That's got to hurt!" She said to me. "It's happened before, only I swear that thing hurts double than it did before" I said recalling the last time in China when I got zapped. "Well your scars are deep. I wouldn't even think about another job until next week, if your lucky" She said, sympathetically. Something about that girl made my heart flutter. She was kind, and beautiful, despite her violence around annoyances. I try to make jokes out of them, but she uses force. Eh, everyone's entitled to their ways. I was sleepy, and I asked her for a little time by myself for rest, and she agreed without hesitation. I feel a little… *Snore*

Talone's POV

Cooper asked for a little time alone, and I didn't wanna bug him, so I agreed. Downstairs There was bacon and eggs ready. It filled my nostrils and I almost drooled. Prim was quiet the cook. "Mmm this is good!" Talone shouted with a mouthful of food. "Easy now, we don't wanna choke, even though it is!" Prim replied.*Crash!* "Oh my god Cass!" Prim cried out, as Cass was knocked out on the floor, with a dart and a note on it that said-

I know you have Sly, I will burst in and shock the life out of all you people to capture him, if that's what it takes. Think wisely-

Carmelita

"Oh that boney bitch!" Talone yelled. Just enough to make Carmelita angry and burst in. "Give my Ringtail, and no one gets zapped!" She threatened. "Ah I see you're the one with Cooper in that attempt at my computer!" She said. "That's right, and you're not getting Sly! He IS MINE!" Talone bared her teeth at Carmelita who responded with her shotgun shock pistol and a well placed blast. The spark flew in Talone's eyes and was nearly an inch from her. She closed her eyes about to embrace the blast. "NO!" I voice screamed. *ZAP* A figure went flying across the room. Sly. He must of heard the noise and saw it. I couldn't help but whimper as his motionless body lay on the floor. The vixen started reloading her jammed shotgun when Talone pounced on her. She had crossed the line. She pinned her down and Prim snagged the shotgun out of The vixens hand and held it at her face. "Don't move you Fox bastard!" Prim scowled. Penelope took the foxes hand cuffs and used them against her, forcing her up. "Oh great, ANOTHER window to pay to get fixed." Murray was angry. "Oh my god!" Tusk shrieked. "Sly has no pulse!""WHAT!?!?!?" The whole gang had a mournful look on their face. Talone took it the hardest. "YOU…..YOU!!!!" She shouted in Carmelitas ear, who too was crying. "Oh ringtail, what have I done?" She frowned. Talone Punched her for saying that. "Don't you dare, he's mine now get it? I will get revenge for killing Sly! I loved him, and you kill him? I mean you were his girlfriend even before this! Do you kill all your boyfriends that leave you?" Talone was getting angrier by the second. "I….. the shot was meant for you! I didn't know ringtail would block it for you!" She said, holding back tears. "Yeah well he loved me now not you ME! You scoundrel!" Talone delivered another ferocious punch in the vixens gut. Prim pried her off Carmelita. "It's your fault! YOURS!" Talone shouted while crying, being pulled away by Prim.

I sat there sobbing, my love was dead, shocked by that….that..Boney bitch! If I could just be held by him one last time…….


End file.
